A new future
by CarSanLuv4Eva
Summary: Set after Melissa is shot... Scully has flashbacks of what happened that night, and a dream that changes her future.


I can't believe it. I never in my life thought this was possible. She is gone now, and she is never coming back. Who would do this to someone who never did anything wrong to the world? I now that I have to find out who took my sister's life, and if I fail, I know I have failed Melissa.  
  
"Scully? Sssssccccuuuullllllllllyyyyy?" Mulder said trying to get her attention. "Scully, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. What is it that you need?" I asked.  
  
"Your mom is on the phone. It's about Melissa." Mulder said, and then handed me the phone.  
  
"Oh, thanks." I said to him. "Hi Mom."  
  
"Hello Dana, how are you feeling?" She asked me.  
  
"As good as anyone can possibly be when they lose a sibling. Mom, what is it that you needed to tell me about Melissa?" I asked.  
  
"Dana, Melissa's funeral is this weekend. We are burying her next to your father." She said.  
  
The words hit me like knives. Her funeral. Next to my father, of all people. Melissa and Dad got in a fight when she took off a several years ago, and after that, they were never on good terms. Then he died, and Melissa felt guilty that he died with him angry with her. "Mom," I said, "do we have to bury her next to Dad?"  
  
"Of course we do, Dana. No matter how much they were mad at one another, they are still father and daughter. I am trying to keep our family together.. Hey listen, I have to run to the store. I will call you back later. I love you." She said.  
  
"Love you too mom, bye." I said and hung up.  
  
I looked up back at Mulder. For some reason, he was just staring at me. "What?" I asked.  
  
He smiled with sympathy. "Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head and looked down, soon feeling tears form in my eyes. "I don't know, Mulder." I said looking back up. "I miss her."  
  
The tears started spilling down my cheeks, and Mulder took me into his arms. He let me cry on his shoulder for what seemed like forever, but was really a few minutes. I lifted my head up and looked at him. "Thank you." I whispered.  
  
I could tell that Mulder was going to ask 'for what', but instead he just smiled. We parted and I wiped the tears off of my face.  
  
"Scully, go home and get some rest. I will talk to Skinner and tell him you need some time off." He said.  
  
"No, Mulder. Really, I am fine." I said still collecting myself together.  
  
"Scully, you are one of the strongest people I know, but even you need."  
  
"Mulder, it's just that I don't want to be alone." I cut him off.  
  
He nodded. "Want me to come with you?" Mulder asked me.  
  
I was silent for a few seconds, but then nodded.  
  
"Ok, I will leave skinner a note." He said and scribbled some words on a piece of paper, and then we left.  
  
We arrived at my house 20 minutes later. I still have trouble walking through the door, knowing that Melissa was shot there. She took the bullet for me, not knowing it. I am so mixed with emotions; guiltiness, sadness, angriness.. I unlocked the door and when we walked through I had a sudden flashback of the night she was shot. Her walking through the door, walking a few steps and then getting shot. Then it ends, but there is always something unfinished about it. I keep on seeing two male figures, but I can't make out who they are.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink, Mulder?" I asked hanging up his and my jacket.  
  
"No, I am all set. But thank you anyway." He replied sitting on the couch.  
  
I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He was really quiet, but he was probably thinking the same thing about me.  
  
"Scully, do you want to talk about it?" He asked suddenly.  
  
'Should I tell him?' I thought to myself. 'If I tell him, he'll think I am crazy.wait. Mulder think I am crazy? Yeah right.' "Mulder, I have flashbacks when I am here." I said.  
  
"Flashbacks of what?" He asked.  
  
I breathed in heavily. "Flashbacks of then night that Melissa was shot." He nodded, telling me to go on, knowing that I had more to say. "Not just flashbacks of that night, but the whole thing; her getting shot, and the men who shot her."  
  
"Men? You mean two men shot her?" Mulder asked, suddenly becoming even more interested in my story. 'That's Mulder for you', I thought.  
  
"Yes, 2 men." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Have you seen either of them before?" He asked.  
  
I was silent for a few moments and put my head down, trying to remember. I closed my eyes, and shook my head. "I can't remember what they look like. It's so blurry." I said, my head still down.  
  
"Come on," he said, and put his hand on my knee, which made my head rise, "try and think." He urged.  
  
I closed my eyes once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Dana? You home?" Melissa said walking into the house. Then she rounds the corner of the room and then bang. Melissa falls to the floor.  
  
Two men walk around the corner of the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I shot my head up, gasping.  
  
"Scully, what did you see? Do you know who they are?" Mulder asked, moving closer to me.  
  
I looked into his eyes, so deep with concern. "This wont sound like a surprise, but Mulder, it was Krychek."  
  
His face went blank, pale even. "That stupid son of a bitch." He muttered getting up from the couch. I stood up with him and pulled at his arm.  
  
"Mulder, where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"I am going to get him, Scully. He isn't going to hurt you anymore." He said, determination in his eyes. I let go of his arm and he hurriedly ran walked out of the house.  
  
I walked to the door and closed it. All of a sudden I felt tired, so I walked into my room and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your time is up, Dana." Krychek said walking fast behind me.  
  
We were outside. I was running for my life, him not too far behind me. All of a sudden, I am thrown to the ground. I fall on my stomach, pain racking through my whole body. As I close my eyes from the pain, he turns me onto my back. I thrash about, whirling my head from side to side. "Help!" I scream, but knowing that there was no one that would ever hear me. Then there are hands on the side of my face that stop my head. I opened my eyes and gasped. "Melissa?"  
  
There she was in front of me. "Dana, it's going to be ok." She said to me, helping me to my feet. Then our surroundings change and I am in my house with Melissa in front of my door. "Dana, it's not your fault I am gone. Don't blame yourself." She said to me looking me in the eye.  
  
Tears started pouring down my cheeks. "Melissa, it should have been me.. I am so sorry." I said. She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Dana, fate had this coming. It was never supposed to be you. You have so much ahead of you in life and no one is going to stop it from coming." She said and pulled away from me and grabbed my shoulders lightly. "The person who you least expect is going to make your life complete, Dana. Just look harder." She said. "I have to go now."  
  
"No, Melissa." I pleaded. "Don't go."  
  
"I love you, little sis." She said and was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Scully, wake up." Mulder said, shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep that had come over me. My face was wet with tears that had fallen when I was asleep. He brushed them away. "Scully, I caught him. He's in for life in prison."  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw something I had never seen before. I saw comfort, compassion, and.love. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him chuckle and he wrapped an arm around me. He pulled me onto his lap and just held me. I looked out my window and looked at the sky, which was filled with stars. I could have swore that I saw Melissa's face outlined in those stars.  
  
He pulled me away from him and looked into my eyes. His eyes twinkled, which was something I saw very seldom with him. Then he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against mine. I felt a quivering feeling in my stomach, a good quivering. He deepened the kiss and lowered me onto the bed turned the lights out.  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
You can let your minds make up what happens after that. ;) Chapter 2 will be up soon! 


End file.
